Electro (PlayStation Games)
Electro is the main antagonist of the 2001 PlayStation game Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker who voices Carnage in the first game, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Toiletnator, Commander Cody, Gravemind, General RAAM, Letz Shake, Death, and Ra's al Ghul. Biography Early life Max Dillon was a worker at a power line when lightning hit him. He eventually became the villain known as Electro. Robberies at Bio-Tech Building Determined to enhance his powers to a godlike level, Electro began to rob high-tech equipment from BioTech buildings, allying himself with other supervillains such as Shocker, Beetle, Hammerhead and Sandman. This however, attracted the hero's attention where when he goes after Shocker to investigate what he did, but unaware with what has stored for him. Finding The Jewel After successful robberies on the said device, which later revealed as Bio-Nexus Device, Electro explains his plan to the other villains that aid him. He and his partners have stolen the parts to the Bio-Nexus Device, which can amplify one's bio-energy to power a city block, and Electro plans to use it to increase his own powers. The device is currently incomplete, and only its creator Dr. Watts knows how to finish it. Hammerhead and his goons are sent to the Science and Industry Ball to take Dr. Watts hostage. Little that he knew that with Shocker's arrest and Beetle unintentionally left a clue about their next plan (in form of invitation to the Science and Industry Ball), Spider-Man began to slowly learned about his evil scheme and would deter his goals. As the kidnapping attempt on Dr. Watts was successful, at the cost of Hammerhead's arrest and Sandman being incapacitated by Spider-Man, he tries to threatened Dr. Watts until one of his thugs, whom learned that the device's power source - a sapphire named Zeus's Tear - being on display at the museum through newspaper. With the location of the jewel having been discovered, he personally had Dr. Watts to go with him. Just as they arrived, Electro confronts Spider-Man where he deter the hero by powering a generator which immediately activates all animatronic samurai and have them facing the web-head. Spider-Man then successfully destroyed the generator and finally confront Electro in Planetarium. Planetarium As Spider-Man confronts Electro at the Planetarium of the New York Museum, Dr. Watts tries to secure the jewel, but Electro's body crashes through the door by Spider-Man's fists and he used this to held her hostage. Spider-Man tries to outsmart the villain by pulling both Dr. Watts and the jewel away with his webs, but failed and Electro, with the jewel on his hands, uses it to activate his Bio-Nexus device and begin his rampage, testing his new power by sending Spiderman sailing through the roof before leaving for a skyscraper. Final Battle Now that Electro has taken the jewel, he becomes Hyper-Electro. He was seen at a skyscraper where he declares he will dance with the gods. Spider-Man is still able to defeat him by overloading the Bio-Nexus Device and, at the last minute, Thor appears and defeats Electro, unintentionally stealing the credit for all of Spiderman`s efforts. Electro is last seen in jail along with Shocker and Hammerhead beside the cell of the villains from the first game; Doctor Octopus, Kletus Cassidy, Rhino, Mysterio and Scorpion.. Quotes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:God Wannabe Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil